My version of Tasting Sunshine
by BTR-aholic
Summary: My version after Gryvon's Tasting Sunshine. Gerry is confused about his sexuality what will he do, and how? GerrySunshine


**A/N- Okay first of all I would like to say thank you to gryvon for letting me do this. This is MY version of the second chapter of tasting sunshine. So I hope you like it and I hope I live up to gryvon's expectations.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

Tasting Sunshine Part 2

Gerry's POV

Gerry stood outside of Sunshine's, white apartment door, gasping for breath. He was thinking, What just happend? Did I like it? Does this mean I'm queer like Sunshine? NO! I didn't like it. But it felt so right! No! No it didn't. But no matter how hard he tried he knew deep down inside of him that he liked it.

He got in his car and drove home. He kept thinking of Sunshine, he tried to think about football or anything else, but nothing worked. He decided to flip on his radio. He tuned threw it, and heard the Temptations song My Girl. _I've got sunshine- _he flipped the radio off. He drove into his driveway. He sat there a minute, I'm not gay, I don't love Sunshine. I love my GIRLFRIEND Emma. He thought about Emma for a second. Her blonde hair, it got his mind off of Sunshine quickly.

He got out of the car, and slowly walked inside. His mother was on the couch watching Dick Clark's American Bandstand. He went and sat down by her for a minute. "Hey Ma, who is on it this week?" He asked his mother.

"Jerry Lewis, and Dean Martin." She said. "Oh Julius called."

Gerry remember what Coach Boone had said when they were getting ready to leave for camp. About him being Jerry Lewis and his old best friend being Dean Martin. He just kind of laughed to himself. "Thanks ma,'' He got up to go call Julius. He dialed the number. Julius was his best friend. Julius was black, tall, cocky, and a great football player. Julius and Gerry were exactly the same in every aspect, except color. The phone rang and Julius picked up. --Hello?--

"Big Jul!" Gerry said.

--Superman!--

"Yeah my ma said you called earlier?"

--Yeah, where were you?--

"Uh" Gerry hesitated. "Sunshine's"

--You mean you actually went in his house?--

"yeah, so."

--Do I need to make sure that I don't drop my soap in the shower?-- Julius was joking but it struck a nerve in Gerry.

" I ain't queer" He said dryly.

--I know but Boone said practice at 5 am sharp--Gerry groaned--I know but regionals are soon he wants us to be ready--

"Yeah well I'm going to go relax then"

--Alright, see ya in the morning--

Gerry hung up. Gerry walked up to his room and opened the door. He had a normal room. Posters of football players, and different trophy's for football from over the years. Mainly MVP trophy's. He laid down and relaxed.

The next thing he knew Sunshine was on top of him, grinding against him. Gerry moaned. It felt so good to him. Sunshine kissed Gerry's lips hungerly and slowly pulled Gerry's shirt off. Gerry wanted to stop but couldn't. Sunshine made small kisses on his chest, then his stomach. He then took off his own shirt. He carefully undid Gerry's pants and then, Gerry felt a gooey substance on his leg. He woke up and pulled his covers off of him and saw cum all over his leg. "Dammit!" he muttered. He looked at the clock and it said 4:23.

He got up and took a shower. While he was in there he was remembering his dream. I ain't queer he assured himself. He got out and wrapped a towel around himself and went in his room it was 4:45, he got dressed and grabbed his keys. He dreaded going to practice because he would have to see Sunshine. He went to the locker room, his fellow Titans were there. Everyone was putting on their pads. And there he was putting on his pads, he stared at him for a second.

Sunshine's blonde hair was ruffled, and His eyes were puffy. He looks cute! No! I ain't queer, he reminded himself. He suited up, Coach Boone came in. "Alright guys huddle in. We have a few new plays we are going to try, so lets get out there!'' Everyone ran out there except for Gerry and Sunshine.

"Gerry, Look"

"Let's go we have to practice," Gerry interrupted he ran out afraid that he would question him or blackmail him or something. Gerry ran to the field, to warm up.

"Hey Gerry!" Coach Boone yelled. "You alright your looking a little pale."

"I'm fine coach." He ran off.

"Superman!" a familiar voice yelled.

"hey Jul,"

"So what did you do at Sunshine's yesterday?" Julius asked.

Gerry's stomach turned. ''Watched the game nothing much." Julius gave him his popular 'Are you sure look' Gerry just ignored it.

The defense went to the huddle. "Alright blitz 16 left pump!" Gerry yelled. It was one of the new plays. It involved Gerry shaking of the defensive man and tackling the quarterback, which today was none other than Sunshine. Gerry was staring at Sunshine. "Hike!" He yelled.

Gerry easily shook of Glasco and saw Sunshine smile as he tackled him. and for the first time in the last 12 hours Gerry felt sure he wasn't gay. He stood up, Ronny got up to. After a few hours they were done. They went into the locker room. Gerry took off his clothes and took a shower. Julius came in Gerry got out. He got dressed in his clothes and went to his car. When he got there Sunshine was on the hood of his camero.

"What do you want?" Gerry yelled.

"We need to talk" Sunshine said.

"NO WE"

"Yes we do." Sunshine said.

Gerry opened his mouth to protest then closed it. "Get in!" he said. The car seemed slower than ever it couldn't go fast enough for Gerry.

"Look Bertier, I know how you feel right now" Sunshine said.

"yeah hippie boy? Enlighten me!" Gerry said harshly. Sunshine just kept smiling.

"Your confused, trying to tell yourself you didn't like it. Or it is just a phase, and it will pass, if those are your feeling then you are like me." He said.

How did he know this? Gerry wondered. "I ain't queer, I bolted outta there cause I didn't like it, it felt kinda, wrong you know?" Gerry said even though he knew it was a lie.

They pulled up to Sunshine's apartment building. Gerry turned off the ignition. "Look come up, I won't try anything I promise" Gerry got out and they walked up the familiar stairs to Sunshine's apartment. Once again Sunshine shut his bedroom door. They sat down on the couch. " I said everything you said in the car I ain't gay, i don't like guys, your in self-denial I get it. Trust me. I get it. The guy who "showed me the ropes " told me everything I'm tellin you right now."

Gerry was silent he was staring at a stain on the floor. "I need to know where I stand, I'm confused and I don't like it," Gerry breathed out.

"I know if I can help at all tell me." Sunshine said.

"could you kiss me, nothing more I just need a kiss," It was like Gerry's "SHUT-UP!" button was broken. He just kept looking at the floor. Sunshine touched his chin and lifted his face. Sunshine brushed his lips against Gerry's. Gerry's entire body tingled with pleasure. He grabbed Sunshine and pulled him down. Gery was soon on top of him. They were kissing each other hot and heavily. Gery went up Sunshine's shirt. He reached for where the boob should be and pulled away.

"Gerry what's wrong?" Sunshine asked.

"This isn't right," Gerry said. He got up to leave. Sunshine grabbed his arm. Gerry tensed up.

"Don't leave like this," He pleaded.

"I ain't queer, I came to my senses when I realized you had no tits," Gerry turned to leave.

"Gerry, your still in self-denial." He said. He got right in front of him. He tried to kiss Gerry. He backed away "Gerry your denying me like you are denying yourself." He tried again. This time he kissed him like he did the day the meet. Sunshine held his head and more so forced the kiss on Gerry.

Gerry pulled away. He tried to punch him, but Sunshine dodged it. The Gerry tackled him. To let the truth be told the reason he tried to punch him when he did it the first time in the locker room is because he kind of enjoyed it. He punced him, as many times as he could. with every punch he felt dominate like he was one hundred percent not gay. They Sunshine laid there, blood running down his face. He had a welt on his forehead. He had multiple bruises appearing on his face and body. Gerry stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and walked out not so much as looking back at Sunshine.

**A/N- Okay there it is let me know what you think I would once again like the thank gryvon for letting me do this tell me what you think reviews please let me know if I should continue.**

**Mary**


End file.
